


A Favourite

by Espeones



Series: The Book Of Slashers (Series) [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, One Shot, Sacrifice, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeones/pseuds/Espeones
Summary: The Huntress had always been your favourite to face out of all the killers.(Note: Reader is Male in this)





	A Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I added this to book of slashers because Anna isn't really a slasher but I don't wanna make separate shite for that.

Out of every killer you faced.

The Huntress had to be your favorite.

Why? Well for one she was actually pretty cool, excluding the fact that she was gonna kill you and your team mates. She was pretty cool.

Those hatchet throws are an ultimate pain though.

Sometimes when you hid after hearing her approaching lullaby you'd take a few seconds to watch her.

And you knew she felt your gaze as well at this point.

It was sort of like a game, cat and mouse. You were always one to be good at avoiding being spotted, being taught by Nea on her cat like speed when crouched was really useful too.

So when the Huntress saw you were marked to be in a match with her, she'd always be more on edge; keeping an eye out for you even if she was already chasing one of your fellow survivors.

In a way, she admired you for evading her so well. As well as other killers.

But because of that, you sucked in chases. You got tips from Meg and the others who were good in lasting out. But when it came to a chase you weren't as experienced. Which is why you clung to being hidden as a lifeline.

Even though you knew you'd always return to the fire after being killed- you didn't like the feeling of being stabbed by the Entity's weird claw things.

That's when a certain match with the Huntress had you more interested than ever in her.

You were the last one, the woman had chose to use those stupid iridescent axe heads instead of the normal ones.

3 gens were done when Feng was found, she was the other remaining besides you. And she was downed pretty fast.

Her scream rang out making you wince slightly. The Huntress also had the choice of bringing in an Ebony Mori.

You steadied your breath, _now's not the time remember! Find the hatch. All you gotta do man, all you gotta do._ You repeated the words again and again.

You paused when you heard her lullaby grow, crouching down and looking around only to realize that your out in the open.

"Shit." You cursed silently. You saw the masked woman appear from the corner of the Prenn Asylum and you froze as you swore you made direct eye contact.

You took off, pushing yourself up an dashing away as fast as you could muster. Your heart pounded in your ears as you heard her take a sharp intake of air.

Swiftly, you dodged the first hatchet.

A whistle made it's way to your ears, the hatch is close!

Another hatchet. And you hit the ground with a thud. Crying out at the sudden pain.

"Nooo, it was so close..." you mumbled.

You turned onto your back to face the incoming death by axe that awaited you.

The Huntress stood over you menacingly, slightly swaying as the humming was interupted by her own deep laughter.

"Y-You caught me..." you voice spoke quietly. Looking away from her and moving your arms so now you no longer held your upper weight by your elbows.

The pain from your back was numbing. And you were hoping the Huntress would get it over with already.

"You're really pretty you know that?" The words just slipped, and as you realized it you wanted to just faze out of here as quick as you can. Her laugh stopped completely and you weren't sure what she was going to do.

Finding the courage to look back at her you did. Finding that she was staring at you curiously.

You mumbled a sorry, not actually sure as to why but you were certain that you really just didn't want to be here right now. God dammit, your bold side was taking over and your normally composed yet timid and socially awkward side felt embarrassed because of it.

You continued to hold eye contact with the woman until you saw her smile. Not as much of a smile holding malice, more of a... softer kind one?

You'll go with that.

You felt her tug you up onto her shoulder. Giving your waist a squeeze with the arm around it.

"W-what are-" You were cut off as she began to walk. That's when you started struggling, untill she nonchalantly walked past the hook.

The sound of the hatch grew louder, and you actually wondered if she was just giving you false hope.

That thought dissappeared as she dropped you on the ground and stepped a few feet back.

You hesitantly looked back at her, not expecting the nod she gave you. A small grin pulled at your lips, and before you jumped in you waved.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

It was odd- to say the least. That the Entity allowed the Killers to roam around the forest the survivors stayed out of the matches. Of course that was only if the Killers prefered to.

The Entity allowed no sort of killing outside of the matches, you remembered when you saw the Wraith almost swing that weapon of his at Feng for taunting him if it hadn't been for the claws that formed around his arm. It formed out of thin air and dug into the Wraith's arm, you even heard him hiss.

All in all though, the survivors and killers prefered to stay away from each other, with some exceptions.

So when the humming entered your ears (along with the others at the fire with you) it was suprising.

The tall woman peered through the trees and you met her eye. A small smile on its way to your face. The others (Meg, Claudette, David, Jake, Ace, and Dwight) weren't as pleased as you were by her appearance here.

Jake pulled Dwight up with him, in which Dwight was glancing at the Huntress and back to the fire nervously, before the two dissappeared into the forest.

As David moved from his spot on the log that you both sat on to the spot next to Ace, you looked to him and then to the spot he previously sat.

You patted the spot next to you as you looked back to the Huntress, ignoring the questioning gaze from Meg and Claudette.

The woman stared, before (almost) hesitantly walking over. Setting her axe to lean against the log right beside her as she sat down.

Everyone questioned your invitation to her. You knew that, but after that last match you had with the Huntress you couldn't just turn her away.

You looked to Meg, who was staring at you as if to try and find out what exactly you were doing.

You shrugged under her gaze. What? You were just trying to be nice. When you turned your attention back to the Huntress, she was fidgeting under everyone's gaze.

"What are you doing here anyway?" You asked her quietly, the masked woman turned her head to you.

Slowly she lifted her hand and pointed a single digit to you. You raised your eyebrows in suprise. "Me?"

She nodded, lowering her head to gaze at the ground. You hummed in thought, before standing up and carefully and gently grasping her hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

Her head snapped up as soon as you touched her. It took a moment for her to process your words but when she did, she sent you a confused glance. Though it wasn't as filled of confusion as the others survivors. Hesitantly she grabbed her axe and stood, letting her hand rest comfortably in yours.

As you lead the Huntress from the campfire you glanced back to see Meg staring at you with a cat-like grin on her face.

Quickly you flashed her the bird and continued on your way.

 

•▪°○°▪•

 

It took a few minutes but eventually you both made it to the large spring that spread out ahead of you.

A stream went through it, leading to a small waterfall.

It was a place the survivors discovered, unknown to the Killers (suprisingly.)

The Huntress looked down to you and then back to the body of water in suprise. You glanced up to her, proud to see a smile growing on her face.

"Pretty neat huh?" You spoke up, cutting through the silence.

The woman nodded, "mmhm." She placed her axe and hatchets on and against a tree stump. Before taking off the belts (execpt the one for her pants), rolling up her pants and sat at the edge of land. Letting her feet and parts of her calves reach the cool liquid.

You watched her for a bit untill she turned her head and cocked it. You pointed to yourself and she nodded, patting next to her like you did before back at the fire.

You relaxed slightly, taking off your boots before rolling up your own baggy pants. Walking through the mud you slowly sat down next to her. You cringed at how much colder it was than you remembered.

The Huntress noticing this, chuckled. Which made you let out your own laugh. "Sorry, just wasn't expecting the amount of sheer cold my feet had made contact with."

Your words left her with a grin, slipping an arm around your backside. Making you tense, before with a howl she pushed you into the water.

Freezing cold water.

A gasp escaped your lips, the sudden drop in temperature made you shiver.

"We're playing it like that?" You turned to the Huntress as you popped your head out of the water.

With an evil grin you splashed a wave of water onto her. She yelped, glaring at you half-heartedly at you.

You grinned evilly, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the water. She crashed into you, making you laugh as you staggered back.

Letting out a sort of battle cry the Huntress lunged for you. Pulling you down into the water with a grin.

As you popped your head out of the water seconds later you froze as you realized that the Huntress' mask slipped off. It now sat on the edge of the small ledge you and her previously sat.

You gawked at the un-masked female infront of you.

Her eyes glinted with something you couldn't place, but her smile holding a bit of smugness to it.

"Holy shit." Was all that you could manage to say. These two words making the Huntress' eyes widen a fraction before looking away nervously.

"S-Sorry." You managed to say as you regained your composure. "It-It's just you caught me off guard. You're really pretty..." You cursed yourself as you sunk your head till it was just above your nose, a flashback to that one match. You just said the same thing like before! If the moment couldn't be more embarrassing that definitely made it go over the line.

You blew air bubbles, watching them rise and pop infront of you. Closing your eyes as you tried to fight off the blush on your face.

You heard the Huntress move, thinking that she was going to get out of the water untill your were pulled backwards. Into a hug as the Huntress pressed herself to your back. Her chin rested on your wet (h/c) hair as she pulled you up.

"Am I embarrassing?" You asked sheepishly, not opening your eyes. You felt her nod against you. Letting out a laugh your wiggled in her grasp, she loosened her grip letting you turn. Along with another string of laughter you threw your arms around her, though from the height difference your face was right above her chest.

You felt her shoulders shake in breathless laughter, before you felt her pick you up.

With a gasp you clung to her, not wanting to fall down. She carried you back to land. Setting you on the grass, both of you now drenched in water.

 _Maybe I should have at least brought a towl._ You thought, although it wasn't your fault that you were pushed in.

You saw her tense, then you felt something squeeze inside you. Before you knew it you both had a red mark on your cheek.

"Another match then... ready for a game of hide and seek if we're in the same one?" You asked her. "I'm not letting you catch me this time."

You saw her lips twist to a smile, her humming lowering before she spoke. _"I'm looking forward to it..."_


End file.
